Time Runs Slow
by amillionsmiles
Summary: There are always bumps in the road, but they've got a handful of shining moments to hold on to when things get rough. Because love is made of the little things. Thirty 100-word or less drabbles. Makorra friendship/romance.
1. Part I

**Time Runs Slow**

_There are always bumps in the road, but they've got a handful of shining moments to hold on to when things get rough. Because love is made of the little things. Thirty 100-word (or less) drabbles. Makorra friendship/romance. Not in chronological order.  
_

* * *

**1. dream**

She wakes up gasping, fearing darkened corridors and fingers outstretched for her forehead. Disoriented, she sits blinking in the sunshine before glancing up. Red leaves frame a blue patch of sky. Her throat is parched and dry.

"That was a short nap," remarks a familiar voice. She twitches, startled and still confused, before meeting amber eyes. Mako's brow furrows. "What's the matter?"

Feigning nonchalance, she stretches her arms. "Nothing. Let's go. I'm rested and ready!" she chirps with cheerfulness she doesn't quite possess. He doesn't prod, only offers her a water bottle that she guzzles heavily when he isn't looking.

**2. memory**

The applause swells. They've won the championship and the money. However, it is still painfully obvious to Mako that he cannot buy his parents back, and it stings as a little twinge in his chest.

When he turns, Bolin is raising his arms in victory to the crowd, encouraging their screams. Korra whoops, then straightens, her blue eyes shining. "We won! Nice job out there, Team Captain," she grins.

He lets the praise wash over him and decides that even though his parents are a faint memory, it won't prevent him from making new, shining ones with Bolin and Korra.

**3. fragile**

She's always been strong, always been loud and brash, sometimes abrasive, and maybe it's because she's always known from the start that she was the Avatar. The world rests on her shoulders, sometimes pressing down on them with terrifying force, so she has learned to push back—anything to keep her head held high.

When she walks into probending practice, she expects some remark about her recent absences. Instead, Bolin fusses and hugs her. Mako pulls himself away from his intense practice session to look her in the eye and squeezes her shoulder ever-so-tentatively, saying, "Glad you could make it."

**4. celebration**

"Cheers to a great season," says Bolin, clinking his glass against Korra's. She raises it in salute and nudges Mako under the table with her foot.

"C'mon, Cool Guy, no cheer? There are no cameras around—it's okay to smile, you know."

A smile tugs the corner of his mouth and he tips his head in her direction, acknowledging her statement.

"Cheers," he says, raising his cup. "To a great team."

**5. whisper**

The light from the street lamps casts a yellow glow on the road. Republic City seems painted in sepia tones. Mako pulls her out of the glare from an oncoming car's headlight. They stand in the shadows, backs pressed flush against a wall. Korra's heart beats loudly in her ears, though she knows she isn't scared.

"The Triads are preparing for something big," whispers Mako, breath brushing warmly against her ear.

Korra swallows, turning her head to regard him in the half-light. "But for _what_?" she whispers back.

Mako shrugs and tugs her along, his fingers clamped around her wrist.

**6. confessions**

"Admit it, you like me," says Korra, leaning in with her hands on her hips, her hair swaying slightly.

Mako opens his mouth and closes it before averting his eyes, unsure what to say. Does he like her? Sure, as a friend. Maybe there's something more to it, but he isn't ready to admit it to himself, much less to her. They work well as a team and he admires her independence, but…

She quirks an eyebrow, as if to say she's won the round, and he just shoves his hands in his pockets and mumbles, "We should get going."

**7. chocolate**

Korra shows up at their attic with a massive box of chocolates.

"Did you buy these?" Mako asks incredulously, because _didn't she say she didn't have any money? _

Korra shakes her head. "No, it's from when Tarrlok was trying to recruit me to the task force. I never ate them, and I figured _someone_ ought to."

"Sweet," says Bolin, already craning around Mako to see the chocolates. "Maybe this Tarrlok guy isn't so bad after all."

After Korra leaves, he and Bolin try the different fillings. Mako can't help glancing out to Air Temple Island as he bites into one.

**8. vanilla**

Asami smells like vanilla. It's beginning to grow on him—the scent clings to his clothes, wrapping itself around him the way Asami wraps her arms around him. But in the middle of the cloying sweetness, there's a part of Mako that hasn't been touched by Asami's fragrance yet. His scarf, wound tightly around his neck and draped close to his heart, still smells like himself. It smells like the attic, like hard work and Republic City's air, and when he buries his nose in it there's the faint smell of snow, spring air under trees, and a blue-eyed girl.

**9. letters**

"Do you think she'll come back?" Bolin asks worriedly. "Things are getting bad."

"Yeah," says Mako, turning away from the window to look at his brother. "She'll come back, Bo. She wouldn't abandon the city." _She wouldn't abandon us,_ he adds internally. Of all things, he has faith in Korra.

Bolin laughs weakly. "Man, I feel like a father, all worried."

Mako props his arm up on his knees and looks out at Air Temple Island for what feels like the fiftieth time.

That night, he encloses a newspaper clipping in an envelope and addresses it to the South Pole.

**10. sunshine  
**

It's Korra's first summer in Republic City, and the heat is sweltering. It rises in waves off the pavement. Mako has discarded his trademark coat in favor of short sleeves, and Korra's definitely noticed his well-toned arms. "How do you stand the heat?" she moans. "I want to jump in Yue Bay right now."

Mako smiles at her, then nods his head in the direction of a food stall. "Come on, let's grab something cold."

She reaches in her pouch—she's learned to bring money with her—but Mako stops her.

"It's all right," he says softly. "Food's on me."

* * *

**That's the first ten...the next twenty will be coming soon. I needed a place to dump a bit of Makorra action/fluff, especially after today's episode. :'( Leave a review and let me know which drabble was your favorite! I've got a list of words I'm going to use, but feel free to suggest another word and I'll see what I can do. :)**


	2. Part II

__**Time Runs Slow (Part 2)**

_There are always bumps in the road, but they've got a handful of shining moments to hold on to when things get rough. Because love is made of the little things. Makorra friendship/romance. Thirty 100-word (or less) drabbles. Not in chronological order._

* * *

**11. cold**

Korra's never been_ really_ cold before, having lived with glacial ice as a companion for seventeen years. Besides, she's always had her parka to keep her warm. This kind of cold is a different type, insidious and striking at her heart. It's a cold fear that grips her and makes her steer clear of the shadows.

As they pass under a shaded awning, Korra shivers slightly, remembering a cord snaking out from the darkness and yanking her to the ground. Warmth settles around her neck out of nowhere, and she closes her eyes and burrows into Mako's scarf, feeling safe.

**12. silence**

It's quiet without Bolin. Out of nowhere, a bread crumb flies at Mako. Mako brushes it away, directing a glare towards Korra.

"Korra, stop playing with your food," he grumbles.

Korra makes her pouty face while she rests her cheek against one hand. Her other hand flicks another crumb at Mako.

"Korra…" he warns.

"Deal with it," she says good-naturedly. It has become a catchphrase of theirs.

He doesn't know what possesses him to fling a pea at her with his spoon—it's an uncharacteristic move on his part and stuns both of them.

Korra isn't fazed for long. "Bring it," she challenges.

**13. flower**

"Well?" Korra asks expectantly, hands on her hips as they study her. "Oh, please, don't act like you've never seen me in a dress before."

Bolin answers first. "You look great, Korra," he grins, wiggling his eyebrows and sidling up to her with his bowtie in a move so _Bolin_ it makes her laugh.

Mako shrugs. "What Bolin said," he says. Korra shoots Bolin a look—_you're kidding me. _Bolin shrugs. He shoves Mako forward, hissing out of the corner of his mouth, "Just do it already!" Before Korra can comprehend things, a white rose is thrust in her face.

**14. rain**

"No, Korra."

"Come _on_, Mako, it's not like you've never been hit by water before."

The sky outside is gray and overcast. Mako can hear the raindrops as they hit the street. _Plop plop.  
_

"_Why,_ Korra?" wonders Mako.

"I want to take a walk," she answers stubbornly.

"In the _rain?"_

"We'll bring an umbrella," she replies, rolling her eyes.

They stumble back to the apartment half-wet. Mako shakes the water out of his hair and attempts to wring out his scarf, which is sopping wet.

"This is all your fault," he grumbles.

Korra laughs and waterbends it dry for him.

**15. dark**

They must be stealthy, Korra reminds herself when tempted to light a flame. Bolin covers their rear while Mako heads their trio. They'd spent a good ten minutes arguing about it, Korra pointing to herself, repeating, "I'm the Avatar, I've got more weapons in my arsenal, I should go first." Mako had refused.

"Mako?" Korra asks tentatively, having lost sight of him.

"Here," he calls. She reaches out slowly, fingers brushing against cloth before gripping it. Mako's gloved hand reaches up and removes her fingers from his shoulder. He squeezes them gently. Korra thanks the darkness for disguising her blush.

**16. fade**

"Mako, I can take care of myself! I can _do_ this. You don't have to act like…like I'm—" Korra whirls around, only to run into Mako's chest. Within seconds his mouth is on hers, hands cupping her face as he tries to make her understand why he worries.

When Mako finally pulls away, Korra's cheeks are flushed, something Mako finds endearing. He keeps his face close to hers, staring in her eyes so that she'll know he's being sincere. "Korra, when are you going to understand that I _care _about you?"

Everything around them fades away after that.

**17. autumn**

"Pabu, come back!" The golden leaves crunch underfoot as a pair of booted feet stomp by. The red fire ferret being pursued scurries nimbly up the trunk of a tree.

"Don't make me come up there," threatens a brown-haired Water Tribe girl.

Pabu squeaks in reply, as if laughing.

The branch breaks. Korra squawks and leaps out of the way, landing on her bottom. Autumn leaves spiral downwards, settling in her hair.

Laughter sounds from behind her. Korra glares. "It's not funny—your stupid ferret did this."

Mako grins and bends down to pick the leaves out of Korra's hair.

**18. champagne**

Tonight isn't about him or her; it's about them and a job well done. Bolin waltzes by with a cup of sparkling liquid and declares, "You have to have some of the champagne, guys! It's great."

Korra quickly drags Mako over to the table covered by a white tablecloth and pours them each a glass. The drink slides down his throat, leaving a fizzy trail and settling into a warm, comfortable mass in the pit of his stomach. His ears prick up at the sound of music. Korra glances at him. Mako offers up a hand. "Care for a dance?"

**19. sparkle**

He watches her adjust Naga's straps, feeling lonely because he knows Bolin would have a heyday out here. But Bolin's in Republic City, and Mako prays that maybe with Korra gone (for now) Amon won't try anything drastic, if only because Amon wants to have the Avatar watching if he wins.

Korra turns to him, and he doesn't know how, but he's aware that she senses his turmoil.

They go for a ride on Naga. He leans back on his hands and watches the ice sparkle, Korra's blue parka serving as a focal point at the corner of his eye.

**20. bright**

Mako walks up the stairs to find Korra and Bolin hard at work scrubbing the floor. They've put up new curtains, which have been thrown back to let in the sunshine. An ornate lamp has taken up residence by the window.

His jaw drops. "What are you doing?"

Korra stands up with a smug grin, wiping at her brow with a rag in hand.

"Bolin and I have been cleaning up the place," she answers easily. "We got you a new lamp." She pats the lighting fixture.

"And cake!" chirps Bolin, revealing a confection topped with lit candles. "Happy birthday!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter! Here are the next ones, 11-20. I'll post the last ten on Saturday after episode 5 (oh gosh I'm so excited! XD) Once again, leave constructive criticism/feedback/your thoughts, and let me know which one was your favorite. :)**


	3. Part III

**Time Runs Slow (Part 3)**

* * *

**21. doubt**

She's not sure if she can do this. Amon has beaten her before—this time, there will be no mercy. Even though she has mastered her spirituality and bending, she's still scared.

"Korra."

In an instant she's in Mako's arms, breathing him in. It's selfish, but she thinks the world could spare her just this moment, since she's going in there to save it, after all.

He tucks her under his chin. "We'll be watching if anything happens." She nods, hating herself for squeezing him tighter, but she needs him close. "I believe in you," he murmurs into her hair.

**22. balloons**

"What do you get an Airbender kid for his birthday?" wonders Mako.

Bolin shrugs. "We'll think of something."

In the end, they scrounge up enough money to get Meelo a toy car and a bunch of balloons. Meelo takes a liking to them instantly, grabbing the car while squealing "Vroom vroom!" The balloons fascinate him even more, and when he accidentally lets go and they fly up in the air, he simply airbends himself upwards to catch them.

Pema treats them to dinner, and the whole table guffaws when one of the balloons finally pops in an unsuspecting Meelo's face.

**23. lantern**

The flame peeps through the design in the rice paper, casting shadows on the sidewalk. Bolin is out with a girl ("He's all grown up!" exclaims Korra) and Mako and Korra have decided to see the sights.

Just as they've settled down in the park to talk, Gommu, the bush man, peers from behind his leaves.

"That's a pretty light you've got there," he notes.

Korra offers a spot on their blanket. They spend the rest of the night searching out constellations while listening to Gommu recount stories of old, of treasures stolen, loves lost and found, and battles won.

**24. mask**

"It's fun because you get to spook all the little children," explains Bolin, detailing the masked festival that takes place every year.

"That's awful!" snorts Korra, punching him in the arm, although she admits she'd probably have a kick out of it.

Mako rolls his eyes. "Honestly, you two, grow up a little."

Korra looks at Bolin before picking up her mask. She slides it onto her face and assumes a deep voice. "Guess who I am? 'Guys, no having fun. Guys, go practice. Excuse me while I go make out with Asami—'"

"Korra!" flushes Mako.

Bolin cracks up.

**25. pebbles**

He lets the pebble fly, watching as it glances off the pond's surface. Korra eyes him, attempting to mimic his movements. Her pebble sinks immediately. Mako smirks.

Korra sighs, frustrated. She picks up another pebble and tries again. No luck.

"Here." He moves behind her, positioning her flush against him, taking her hand in his as he angles her wrist. He helps her release the pebble at the right moment with a sharp flick.

He doesn't want to let go, but he does, watching the pebble skip. It's like everything else they do—things work better when they work together.

**26. gravity**

Maybe this is the end. He braces himself as the cliff falls away in a blur.

Something rams into his side. When he regains consciousness, blue eyes pore over him, concerned.

"Bolin?" he coughs, struggling to sit up.

Korra pushes him back down. "Safe," she answers.

He closes his eyes in relief.

The air whooshes out of his lungs as she tackles him. "Don't _ever_ do that again!" she scolds, burrowing into his chest. He lifts a hand to pat her head hesitantly. "If I hadn't dived after you—"

"I can't really fight gravity," he says weakly, touched at her concern.

He can almost feel her rolling her eyes. "But you can stop falling off of cliffs."

**27. apologies**

A cool breeze blows over the bay. He considers that maybe he should have chased after her. He rubs at his temples, utterly convinced that she won't apologize, because she's _hot-tempered_ and _stubborn_ like that.

He spins around when he hears a cough.

"Uh…hey, Mako. Didn't think I'd see you up here." Korra's never been a good liar. A pause, then: "I'm sorry."

He walks over and stops in front of her. "You can make up for it at practice," he tells her. And even though she can't see, he smiles, because they both know things are fixed between them.

**28. snapshot**

A blinding flash emerges from the end of the black contraption Korra holds in her hands. Mako brings a hand up to cover his face. Ever since Bolin brought back the camera, Korra has busied herself with snapping pictures of everything.

The picture slides out and Korra holds it up, inspecting it before handing it to Bolin and Mako. In the image, Mako has a puzzled, almost annoyed expression. His outstretched hand partially obscures his face.

Mako grimaces. "That's an awful picture—"  
_Click._ Korra grins from behind the camera. "Not as bad as this one," she declares brightly.

**29. missing**

"Don't panic," Bolin tells him from the couch.

It's weird because Mako's the older one. Normally, he's the one instructing Bolin to think things through and calm down, but for some reason his chest is tight. _It's gone_, he panics, and he shouldn't be this worked up over an inanimate object but he _is. _Meanwhile, Bolin sits calmly on the couch.

Mako's eyes narrow. "I bet you have something to do with this."

Bolin shrugs, downing another dumpling. "It'll turn up."

Right when Mako's lost all hope, Korra turns up with it in hand. "I heard you were missing this?"

**30. horizon**

"I think I'd like to see the world," declares Bolin, watching the sky.

Korra shifts. "That's what Aang did: traveled the world while learning his Avatar duties." She turns to Mako. "What about you?"

He watches the skyline of Republic City, a sight as familiar as the back of his hand. "Traveling would be nice. I could use a change," he decides.

Korra nods, expecting his answer all along. "Then it's settled," she says. "When this is over, I'm borrowing Oogi from Tenzin and we're going to fly around the world."

They watch the sun rise over Yue Bay peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: **So I realize after this week's episode that some of the drabbles might not be accurate (mostly the "mask" one) but here they are anyway! Am I the only one who died after this week's episode? **SPOILER ALERT DON'T READ PAST THIS POINT UNLESS YOU'D LIKE TO HEAR ME RAMBLING AND SPEWING THOUGHTS AND GENERALLY SPAZZING. I REPEAT, SPOILERS. OKAY? OKAY.  
**.

.

.

So, I freaked out when Korra got that look on her face after Pema's advice. And it did turn out to be a mess. Though I felt a certain guilty pleasure that we got the Makorra kiss, although I was hoping it was going to come later and there would be this awesome gradual build-up, but I guess the tension got to be too much XD. I felt bad for Bolin, but just the way he handled it and how he got over it so quickly (yeah he got soup-drunk, but by the end of the episode he was just...back to jolly old Bolin) further solidified my leaning towards Makorra. I love love-hate relationships, especially where they drive each other crazy and...AHHHHH.

So, if you've stuck with me this far-what did you guys think of the episode? (just respond in your review). I want to hear everyone else's thoughts, though I've already read a bunch of opinions on tumblr. :)


End file.
